SOS, bébé à bord !
by Alexielle d'Angelyss
Summary: Harry passe un été bien mérité avec Sirius quand Séverus et Drago, les deux traitres, décident de leurs rendre une petite visite !   BON SANG, J'Y CROIS PAS, VOUS LES AVEZ TRANSFORME EN BEBE !  Humour garantie, par contre pas de lime ! REWIEVS !


Harry éternua tandis qu'un nuage de poussière se soulevait sous son coup de plumeau, toussant un peu, il se décida d'ouvrir la fenêtre de la pièce afin d'aérer. Soupira, il s'empêcha de cogner sa tête contre un mur en se traitant d'imbécile, à la place il préféra maugréer dans sa barbe.

- Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de parler trop vite ?

Pour tout comprendre, revenons à il y a deux jours ! ( ^^)

Début flash-back

Harry descendit du Poudlard express et se dirigea vers un attroupement qui lui faisait de grand signe, laissant Ron et Hermione se diriger vers leur propre famille. Parmi eux Rémus et sa femme, Nymphadora Tonk-Lupin, suivit de près par un gros chien noir et deux autres personnes de l'ordre du phœnix !

- Alors Harry, prêt à passer tes vacances chez Sniffle ?  
>- Bien sur Rem, même deux fois qu'une ! Vous avez retrouvé Rogue et Malefoy ?<br>- Non, tout se solde par un échec ! N'empêche qui aurait pu croire que ...  
>- C'est bon Tonk, je ne vais pas en faire tout un plat ! Albus est celui que cela à le plus surprit, moi ce que j'en pense de la chauve-souris et de blondie, tu sais … Enfin bon, la protection des Dursley à prit fin c'est déjà un soulagement !<br>- Mais Snape connait grimaud, il ...  
>- Il ne pourra rien dire, il est toujours sous le sort Fidelitas ma chérie, je te l'ai déjà dit !<p>

Harry regarda Rémus expliquer plus profondément qu'ils ne risquaient rien, s'éternisant sur un sujet qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir approfondir, il décida de revenir sur le sujet premier …

- Oui, bon on a compris ! Voyons le bon côté pour moi, au moins je passerais du temps avec mon parrain préféré !

Deux jappements joyeux répondirent à cette affirmation.

- T'as raison, aboie, cette fois ci on n'aura pas de ménage à faire ! Madame Weasley ne sera pas sur notre dos.

Le chien le regarda avec attention, voir presque un regard amusé qu'Harry capta clairement.

- Oh que non, rêve et bois de l'eau !

Si le chien avait eu un visage humain, Harry aurait pu clarifier son sentiment sur lequel il pariait que le chien venait de se foutre de sa gueule!

Fin du Flash-back

- Non mais sincèrement, y'a pas de raison de me faire suer juste parce que j'ai parlé trop vite !  
>- Justement, au lieu de parler tout seul, aide moi avec ce carton !<p>

Harry regarda son parrain au prise avec un énorme carton et courut vers les escaliers et agrippa l'autre bout pour l'aider à le hisser.

- C'est quoi tout cela ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas lancer un _lévicorpus_, cela aurait été plus facile !  
>- Oui, mais tu vois c'est remplis de souvenir de ma douce et affectueuse mère et je préfère le porter que de lancer un sort basique qui peux se répercuter avec l'un de ces interfactes!<br>- Ah ! Tu ne pouvais pas les jeter ?  
>- Trop dangereux ! Tu vois cette horloge, tu prononces une formule pour la remonter et tu t'y retrouve enfermé comme canari pour le reste de ta vie !<br>- J'ai une idée, on les envois aux Serpentards ?  
>- Mmmh ... Non ! Le maraudeur d'autrefois l'aurais fait mais maintenant je sais ce qu'il se passera ... Je me ferais taper sur les doigts par Dumbledor et Remus !<p>

Harry se mit à rire, Sirius ne tarda pas à le suivre, profitant d'avoir la maison pour eux tout seuls, ils avaient entamé entièrement la réhabilitation de la demeure Black. Concentré à ranger le grenier, ils ne virent pas deux ombres obscurcir la fenêtre de la pièce, Harry et Sirius se retournèrent d'un même ensemble que quand ils sentirent deux regard peser sur leur dos, devant les deux silhouettes, ils se figèrent. Assis langoureusement sur le bord de la fenêtre, Séverus Rogue et Drago Malfoy leurs souriaient d'un air séducteur !  
>"Séducteur", en pensant à ce mot, les deux gryffondors déglutirent ! Ils remarquèrent alors une chose au bout de cinq minute, eux était désarmé alors que les deux Serpentards étaient armés et très inquiétant.<p>

- Et ...  
>- ... Merde !<p>

Harry et Sirius se jetèrent un regard avant de courir pour gagner la sortie. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'atteindre la porte que tous les deux était pris à part par un des Serpentards. Drago serrait Harry entre son corps et le mur tandis que Séverus dardait un regard rusé sur Sirius qui était bloqué entre l'armoire de la entreposé et la baguette baladeuse de l'ex membre de l'ordre du phœnix !

- On cherche à nous quitter Sirius ?  
>- Nooooonnn, pas du tout ! On allait chercher l'apéro !<br>- Comme c'est gentil mais nous ne voulons pas déranger. On souhaitait juste vous passer un bonjour rapide !  
>- Bon, bah vu que tu connais déjà la maison Séverus, ce n'est pas la peine que je te raccompagne jusqu'à la porte ? C'est que j'ai du ménage à finir !<br>- Tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je t'incapare un peu ?  
>- Mmmmh ... Si !<br>- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien m'occuper de toi !  
>- Heuuuu, pas envie ! Mais je te jure que j'y songerais plus tard, de ma tombe pourquoi pas !<br>- Mmmh, désolé mais j'ai très faim de toi maintenant !

Le gryffondor sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine !  
>Pendant ce temps, Harry faisait face au même problème mais avec un serpentard plus que pervertit qui avait déjà commencé à laisser ses mains se balader !<p>

- Drago, en souvenir de nos rancunes et guerres passées, lèves tes sales pattes de là !  
>- D'où ?<p>

Sa voix fit frémir le survivant qui dut faire un appel désespéré à tous ses sens et tous son cerveau (Hermione serait fière de lui) pour ne pas répliquer par un gémissement ! Ce fut avec quand même une légère voix rauque qu'il répliqua :

- De mon entrejambe ! A croire qu'il faudrait que je te passe mes lunettes !  
>- Mais avec plaisir, j'ai toujours voulu savoir si t'étais plus beau avec ou sans !<br>- T'as déjà fait connaissance avec une porte ?  
>- Si t'es entre elle et moi, je veux bien la rencontrer !<p>

- Alors ?  
>- SIIIIRRRRIIIIUUUUUUSSSSSS !<br>- Je suis dans la même situation que toi !  
>- Est ce que tantine t'aurais laissé un truc pour parer à cela ?<br>- Laisse-moi me libéré et je vois cela avec les lègues de ma mère, je te le promets !  
>- Avant ou après qu'ils nous aient violés ?<br>- Laisse-moi consulté mon agenda ! ... Alors ma secrétaire à eut la gentillesse de mettre cela avant !  
>- Parfait !<p>

Harry se faufila hors de la portée de Malefoy, cela grâce à ses longs entraînements à échapper aux journalistes et aux filles en furies. Il courut jusqu'au carton, suivit de près par Malfoy ! Il prit le premier objet dans le carton et le lança vers son parrain, qui comme tout bon poursuiveur qu'il était, faussa compagnie à son adversaire pour le rattraper tel un souaffle !

- _REVELUM SNAPE ET MALEFOY JR_!

La pièce fut alors envahit de fumée. Quand elle se dissipa, on put voir Harry et son parrain évanouie sur le sol, sans aucun signe de vie des Serpentards. Le jeune brun fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et cela à cause de bruits assourdissants !

- Putain, Sirius, éteint l'alarme !

Son parrain se réveilla alors aussi et plaqua aussitôt ses deux mains sur les oreilles.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'alarmes !  
>- Alors c'est quoi ?<p>

Ils tournèrent tous les deux, dans un même mouvement, leurs regards vers la source du bruit et se pétrifièrent !

- Oh ...  
>- ...Punaise !<p>

Devant eux, empêtrés dans des robes vingt fois trop grandes pour eux, Rogue et Malfoy faisait entendre leurs protestations d'avoir été transformés en ... BEBE !

- Alors là BRAVO ! Non mais sincèrement, vous gagneriez mille fois la palme des conneries !  
>- Rém, je t'en prie, j'ai mal au crane ! Entre toi et les deux serpentards je croie que je vais exploser !<br>- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de les transformer en nourrissons ?  
>- De un, nous avions décidé que nous faire violés n'était pas vraiment de notre genre et de deux, je ne savais pas ce qu'allait faire ce truc, j'ai jute lancé un révélateur en nommant ces deux abrutit !<br>- Oooh, Rémus, regarde comment Séverus est mignon !  
>- Nymph, ce n'est pas le moment !<p>

Rémus soupira, laissant sa femme en train de gagatiser sur Rogue miniature et surtout éviter de la voir faire des poutous à ce qui était, il y a quelques minutes encore, leur ennemi, il retourna sa colère contre son meilleur ami.

- Oh faite, où est passé Albus ?  
>- La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il partait se cacher dans la cuisine pour rire de tout son soûl !<br>- Et Harry ?  
>- Partit se cacher aussi! Il dit que Malfoy est deux fois plus dangereux ainsi que adulte !<br>- Pardon ?

-D'ailleurs, il est ou ce serpentard blond …

Nymph se tourna vers eux :

- Oh, il se dandinait vers les escaliers la dernière fois que je l'ai vu Sirius !  
>- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !<p>

Tout le monde sursauta violemment et foncèrent, baguette en main, jusqu'au deuxième étage d'où provenait le cri ! Sirius fut le premier dans la chambre pour surprendre ... Drago Malfoy bébé en train de déshabiller son filleul qui, Merlin seul savait comment, était attaché avec les draps du lit ! Le dit filleul lança un regard de détresse vers son parrain !

- Sirius, il a essayé de me violer !

Le dit parrain n'eut pas le temps de se porter à son secoure qu'un mini Rogue arriva, Merlin seul sait encore comment, à s'agripper en haut de son dos et de fourrer son visage dans son cou !

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH, SALE PESTE, DESCEND DE LA !

Rémus soupira d'un air désolé tandis que les deux gryffondors se débattaient joyeusement avec leurs pires cauchemars ! Il libéra Harry d'un coup de baguette, qui s'éloigna le plus possible du serpentard, vite rejoint par Sirius qui avait expulsé d'un mouvement violent, sous les cris de Nymphadora outrée, Séverus sur le lit.

- Bon, nous allons devoir nous en occuper durant tout le temps de leur transformation !  
>- Hors de question Rem, on les expédie à Azkaban !<br>- D'accord, tu expliques toi-même aux aurores qui ils sont et surtout comment ils ont fini dans cette état où on passe tout de suite au baiser du détraqueurs ?

Rémus 1-Sirius 0

- Ok, ok ! On va leur préparer une chambre à l'étage !  
>- Désolés, ils dorment avec vous !<br>- Rémus, mon frère, tu ne vas pas nous faire cela, hein !  
>- Si, ils dormiront avec vous !<p>

Deux "PITIE" fendit le silence ! Justement, ils se retournèrent, un silence avec deux bébés, ce n'est pas normal et leurs cheveux se dressèrent sur leurs têtes !

- Harry, ton petit ami joue avec ton canif !  
>- Sirius ce n'est PAS mon PETIT-AMI, quand à toi Drago rend moi cela !<p>

S'ensuivit une course poursuite dans toute la chambre alors que Sirius cherchait désespérément le deuxième serpentard des yeux ! Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand il le vit, avec sa baguette, qu'il était sûr d'avoir enfermé dans un des coffre en bas, en main !

- Séverus Rogue, rend moi immédiatement cela !

Il répondit par un regard noir à son adresse, ce qui certifia Sirius dans ses certitudes comme quoi, ce petit monstre été né Serpentards dès le berceau.

- Drago, rend moi cela tout de suite ou je me fâche !

Le bébé blond s'arrêta de se promener en se dandinant et lança le canif, ouvert en mode couteau, vers le survivant qui eut juste le temps de baisser la tête !

- Oh purée !

La lame se figea dans le bois, à cinq centimètre de la tête de Sirius qui hésitait entre tomber dans les pommes et se maudire lui-même de l'avoir offert dernièrement à son filleul !

- Bien et bah, bonne nuit !

Remus, suivit de sa femme et de Dumbledor partirent sans se retourné, laissant les deux hommes avec les deux bébés ! Mme Black, depuis son tableau n'eut même pas le temps de crier après les trois sorciers qui partaient qu'elle referma ses rideaux en entendant les deux cris d'horreur simultané de Sirius et Harry !

*******************************************************************  
>Le lendemain matin, deux ombres se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée.<p>

- A ton avis, ils s'en sont sorti ?  
>- J'en sais rien ma chérie, je l'espère !<p>

Il frappa à la porte du douze square Grimmaud et entra quant au bout de dix minutes aucune personne ne fut venu lui ouvrir ! Très professionnelle, Tonk le poussa gentiment en arrière et mit sa baguette en avant ! Contrôlant le rez-de-chaussée, tous deux était aux aguets quand tout à coup :

- ! A L'AIDE ! AAAUUUU SSEEECCCOOOUUURRRRRSSSSS !

Rémus et Tonk se bousculèrent dans les escaliers avant de rentrer dans la chambre de la veille en enfonçant la porte ! Rémus analysa vite fait la situation : Harry était accroché au lampadaire du plafond avec sous lui un bébé Malfoy hilare, Séverus miniature affichait un sourire hésitant magnifiquement entre celui d'un pervers et celui d'un bébé enfantin tout en regardant avidement une armoire ! De visu, apparemment, Sirius n'était pas présent!

- Rem, il a recommencé !  
>- Recommencé quoi Harry !<br>- Il a tenté de me violer !  
>- Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Et il est où le canidé ?<br>- Suit le regard de Séverus et tu le sauras !

Des coups répétés à l'armoire avec des "laissez-moi sortir, je suis claustrophobe" attira son attention. D'un coup de baguette, il fit ouvrir l'armoire et Sirius s'étala devant les pieds de mini Rogue, celui-ci commençant une approche, que si il avait été adulte on aurait qualifié de féline et séductrice, vers Black, qui se remit rapidement sur pied pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui, regrettant tout d'un coup la sécurité de l'armoire !

- P'tain, Sirius, tu faisais quoi la dedans ?  
>- Ce sadique (il pointa du doigt Séverus forme nourrisson) m'a enfermé !<br>- Il a quoi ? Vous cherchez à nous faire rire ou pleurer ?  
>- Remus, je te jure qu'on en bave plus avec eux sous cette forme qu'eux adulte ! Je préférerais me battre en pyjama contre Voldemort que de devoir les supporter encore un jour !<p>

Tout en parlant, il était descendu de son perchoir. C'est alors que bébé Drago, s'agrippa à son jean et en un quart de seconde, le pantalon tomba sur les chevilles du Gryffondor tandis que bébé Malfoy tenait dans sa main, un sourire victorieux et pervers sur les lèvres, la ceinture du jeune homme !

- Ras le bol ! Toi là ?

Il apostropha une chouette de la poste sorcière venu déposer le courrier matinal, celle-ci se dirigea vers la fenêtre et s'y posa avec un regard curieux vers le survivant :

- Je vais te donner un colis pour Face de Serpent !  
>- Harry, tu ne vas pas osé ?<br>- Tu crois que je vais me gêner Rem !

Une heure plus tard, le hibou partait avec un colis volumineux.  
>Le lendemain, la même chouette de poste arriva avec une enveloppe rouge, autre qu'une beuglante, qu'Harry ouvrit prestement pour éviter une Explosion ! Une bordé d'injure, dont Harry reconnue les voix simultané de Malfoy Senior et de Voldy, se répandaient en quolibets et autres menace de vengeance ! Il referma l'enveloppe puis la brûla avant de rejoindre son parrain dans le salon, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres !<p>

- Ils ont reçu le colis !  
>- J'ai entendus !<br>- Dis, tu sais combien de temps dure ce sort ?  
>- Oh, un mois ou deux !<br>- Chouette, des vacances !  
>- Pour nous, car pour eux ...<p>

Ils éclatèrent de rire !

Fin

REWIEVS PLEASE


End file.
